quand quatre époque se mélange
by Venusa20
Summary: Lors d'une cours basic de potion, trois époques differentes se retrouve à Poudlard en 1997, ce n'est pas un defis
1. Description

Quand les élèves des années 1907,1947,1977 vont accidentellement en 1997?

Résume: Lors d'un cours de potion basique des élèves de trois époques différentes font accidentellement un voyage dans le temps. Ils atterrissent à Poudlard en 1997.

Proclamer: Que tous est à l'auteur d' Harry potter. A part quelques noms d'élèves.

Note: Tobias Snape est un sorcier né de parents moldus.

Note 2:C'est ma première fan fiction.

Note 3: J'ai changé des faits par rapport aux livres pour les besoins de l'histoire. J'espère que sa ne dérange pas .

DESCRIPTION DES ELEVES VENUS DU PASSE

Année 1977

James potter: élève de 7 ème année, chez les griffondors. Petit-ami de Lily Evans. Sorcier Sang-pur. (Père d' Harry potter.)

Lily Evans: élève de 7 ème année, chez les griffondors. Petite-amie de James Potter. Sorcière de parents moldus. (Mère d' Harry potter.)

Sirius Black junior: élève de 7 ème année, chez les griffondors. Sorcier Sang-pur.

Remus Lupin: élève de 7 ème année , chez les griffondors. Sorcier Sang-pur. Loup-Garou.

Severus Snape: élève de 7 année chez les serpentards. Sorcier Sang-mêle.

Lucuis Malfoy: élève de 7 année chez les serpentards. Sorcier Sang-pur. (Père de Drago Malfoy)

Narcissa Malfoy: élève de 7 année chez les serpentards. Sorcière Sang-pur. (Mère de Drago Malfoy)

Alice : élève de 7 ème année, chez les griffondors. Petite-amie de Franck londubat. Sorcière Sang-pur. (Mère de Neville)

Franck Londubat: élève de 7 ème année, chez les griffondors. Petit-ami d' Alice. Sorcier Sang-pur. (Père de Neville)

Année 1947

Eileen Prince: élève de 7 année chez les serpentards. Sorcière Sang-pur. (Mère de Severus Snape)

Tobias Snape: élève de 7 année chez les serdaigles. Sorcier de parents moldu. (Père de

Severus Snape)

William Potter: élève de 7 ème année , chez les griffondors. Sorcier Sang-pur. (Père de James Potter)

Abraxas Malfoy: élève de 7 année chez les serpentards. Sorcier Sang-pur. (Père de Lucuis Malfoy)

Orion,Cynus,Edouard Black:élèves de 7 année chez les serpentards. Sorciers Sang-pur. Orion (père de Siruis black junior et Regulus Black), Edouard (père de Andromeda,Bellatrix,Narcissa Black).

Virginia,Andrew,Tim Weasley: élèves de 7 ème année, chez les griffondors. Sorcière et Sorciers Sang-pur. Ils sont les dernier d'une fraterie de 10 enfants,Virginia est la seulefille de sa famille.

Année 1907:

Ablus et Abelforth Dumbledore: élèves de 7 ème année , chez les griffondors. Sorcier Sang-mêlé.

Bartémius Prince: élève de 7 année chez les serpentards. Sorcier Sang-pur. (Père d'Eileen Prince et grand-père de Severus Snape).

Sirius Black Senoir:élève de 7 année chez les serpentards. Sorcier Sang-pur. (Père d'Orion,Cynus,Edouard Black )

Isaac Malfoy: élève de 7 année chez les serpentards. Sorcier Sang-pur. (Père de Abraxas)

Thomas Potter: élève de 7 ème année , chez les griffondors. Sorcier Sang-pur. (Père de William).

A+ pour le prologue

Ps:Je ne sais pas combien fera cette fan fic.


	2. prologue refait

Note 1:Je cherche un Bêta-correctrice et lectrice.

Note 2: petit prologue pour débute.

Note3: prologue corrigé .le chapitre 1 que vous attende de vrai arrivé fin novembre. ce chapitre 1 comprendra comment les 3 années arrive en 1997.

Note 4: vous avais le droit de me cries dessus pour le retard du chapitre.

Prologue

Nous étions,le 1 premier septembre de la 7 ème du trio d'or. Pendant l'été,Voldemort avait été vaincu et ses mangemorts fur emprisonner où soit mort lors de la grande bataille. Dumbledore avait trouver dans l'un de ces vieux grimoires, un vieux rituel oublié pour sortir Sirius du voile. Harry avait passé l'été à Square Grimauld, avec ses amis dont Drago et Blaise. Lors de début Aout, on avait vu la mise en couple de Ron et Hermoine, mais sa n'arrêtais pas leurs mémorial disputes pour un oui ou pour un non. Revenons , au banquet de début d'année, la répartition venais de finir, lorsqu'on entendit plusieurs grands ''boum'' avec une épaisse brume argenté. On voyait sortir plusieurs adolescents portant l'uniforme de Poudlard.

Note: petit prologue pour débute.

A+ review


	3. Chapter 3

Vous allez dans publish puis my stories. Mais au lieu de cliquer sur le nom de votre FF, vous cliquez sur Edit qui se trouve à droite.

Vous avez toujours un message d'erreur qui s'affiche mais dans l'adresse vous changer "property" par "content"

avant: login(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/story/story_edit_property(dot)php?storyid=NUMERO

après: login(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/story/story_edit_content(dot)php?storyid=NUMERO

Votre page de FF s'affiche alors et vous pouvez mettre votre chapitre.

faite passe le mots dans toutes les categories


End file.
